An air conditioner installation work support apparatus that detects a failure by comparing information on a refrigerant structure or a type of an air conditioning system with information at design or installation time and represents the failure using a diagram illustrating a device configuration of the air conditioning system (hereinafter referred to as system structure diagram) is proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
As for this system structure diagram, a centralized control apparatus for an air conditioning system that automatically acquires a device configuration and generates the system structure diagram by inquiring of an outdoor unit connected to each indoor unit or a remote controller is proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).